


The Champion's Heart

by NekomataHajime



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomataHajime/pseuds/NekomataHajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the love that they shared, too much has come between them. For all the pain that is declared, nothing can hope to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champion's Heart

**Time Froze**

    His life flashed before his eyes as he sat on the crate awaiting Hawke's judgement. His achievements and mistakes, the people he had made proud and those who he had disappointed, his failures. He thought of the mages whose lives he had just changed permanently, and those who had their lives taken too soon, and the Templar Order. His heart ached at the memory of Karl, begging to die.

**And Time Resumed**

    Hawke approached, a cold expression painted on his face. "Maker's breath Anders, what have you done!?" he shouted, none to pleased with the situation. the blond sighed, making eye contact with his lover for what he feared would be the last time. "Hawke," his voice was dry as it cracked "I did what had to be done. So that ten years from now, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you, and there will be no Templars to tear them apart. So that no more people will be emotionless slaves to satisfy the whims of their abusers." Hawke's gaze was intense as he took in the mage's words, scowling.

**Only To Freeze Again**

"You understand why I can't do this, Anders. Andraste's dimpled ass! You've just started what will, without doubt, be another holy war! I-I," the Champion turned away as tears spilled down his cheeks, not caring about the onlooking crowd. "Maker knows I love you, you bumbling idiot." he said shakily, turning back around and pulling him into a tight embrace. He nuzzled into his neck and whispered into his ear:

_"But I cannot let you live."_

    Time became a blur as the unseen dagger sank into the apostate's flesh, his body slumping against Hawke's as the rogue held him closely, stroking his hair and sobbing into the formerly ridiculous feathered pauldrons.


End file.
